Resin-sealed semiconductor packages are known, in which semiconductor elements, leads, connecting members, and a die pad are sealed by a sealing resin while the semiconductor elements are bonded on the die pad, and the semiconductor elements and the leads are connected by the connecting members (see Patent Documents 1-5).